Resident Evil: The Untold Saga
by Arkson Colegrad
Summary: The novelization of the never - shipped Resident Evil Game. It was teh first version of Re 2, but was canned at 80%


Resident Evil: The Untold Journey   
by Arkson Colegrad, artwork by Micheal Raye  
  
  
Note: All those who do not know, this is the novelization of the Resident Evil 2 prototype, also known as "Biohazard 1.5) I have only created some of the characters and events , and most of what I write can be found on watchable movies, although there is no playable version of the game.  
I hate to point out the obvious, but the story line for this is completely different than the one for BH (Biohazard) 2. I also stress that I have made very little of this story up; almost all of it comes from reliable sources, whether it be web site articles (most worthy of this honor are bioflames.com and planetps2.com/thehorror.), pitchures or movies. In times when there were NO ( I stress NO) resources, I resorted to my own brilliance (hey, even I beg to differ with that) and, of course, events in RE2. The prologue can not be found in the game, but there never really was any opening sequence like there was in RE 2. I have added composite elements from both 1.5 and 2, basically to flush out a plot that was weak in some areas. I used most from 1.5, but I still needed to point that out. Now, to our feature presentation...  
  
1: Prologue/ Erza's first battle  
August 25th, 1998;  
  
  
Erza Ellen Walker sat in her garage, staring out of the windows of her driveway.  
It was a nightmare outside. Outside the window, she saw flaming wreckage, destruction, and utter chaos. She also saw.. well, she couldn't think about them right now. She just wanted to know how it all happened.   
She paced around the room, antsy. Finally, she saw and picked up a small notebook of newspaper articles her parents had left just before they had left.   
At least they made it. Along with Joey. What if I don't. What if I...  
She couldn't deal with that now. She opened the first article, which was dated by about two months .  
  
  
"The Raccoon Times, July 26th, 1998.  
POLICE TELL A TALE OF ZOMBIES: TRUE OR FALSE? by Ben Bertolucci  
On the 25th , the investigation into the grizzly murders around the Arclay mountains finally came to a dramatic close.  
The five remaining members of the R.P.D.'s Special Tactics and Rescue Squad; seen on page B3 in order from the left to right; Christopher Redfield, Jillian Valentine, Bernard Burton, Rebecca Chambers and the heroic pilot Bradley Vickers arrived yesterday from the forest, and were sent to the hospital helipad. After having there many wounds treated, Officers Leon Kennedy and Damien Judd were among the group who met them.  
"They were great", says Officer Kennedy, "they were very cooperative, and I honestly honor their bravery." There bravery he is referring to is the battle they faced on the mountains. Trying to find the first group of STARS members, whose helicopter had crashed, they quickly were convinced that a very mysterious mansion was deep in the forbidding woods. They , reportedly, encountered zombie - like creatures.  
"Covered with puss" said Officer Redfield, "Yes, they looked like zombies. 100%."   
Although there claims of "zombified" humans and creatures can obviously be put under extreme doubt, some other things have not. The owners of the mansion and the surrounding area, the massive pharmaceutical company, has come under fire. Evidence confiscated from the mansion wreckage and reliable sources in both the company itself and the STARS show that the Umbrella not only owned the mansion, but a laboratory complex below ground. There, from the files recovered, it is believed that the company had started work on some sort of synthetic biological agent, which supposedly infected it's carriers with some sort of minor, but curious, skin disease. It is understood that some, if not many , of the scientists working at the illegal lab had become infected by the time the first STARS sub - unit arrived. As of yet, we have no information as to if an official investigation will follow this incident."  
  
  
Erza sighed, and flipped the page...   
  
  
"The Raccoon Gazette, July 29, 1998.  
INVESTIGATION OF MAJOR PHARMACEUTICAL FIRM by Andrew Baggs  
Today it was officially announced at a press conference today, by raccoon City Police Chief Irons, that an official investigation into the Umbrella company. He also announced the entering of the STARS team into the inquiry, and the unofficially - crowned spokesperson from the unit, Bradley Vickers, said that the team had uncovered some new, and horrifying, details.  
"We have reason to believe that, at the facility under the Spencer Estate, the virus they were working on may have been used on human test subjects."  
This had broken the case wide open, and only two days into the investigation, it seems that many Raccoon citizens have lost faith in their business; a recent poll has totaled that over 10% of Umbrella's employees in this town have left the business for other economic ventures. In Umbrella's case, it really does seem that crime really doesn't pay."  
  
  
"The Raccoon Gazette, August 6, 1998.  
MAJOR COMPANY BLOWN ANOTHER PUNCH, by John Steducrusom  
It would seem like the Umbrella Incident, as it is now called, situation has gone from bad to worse for the major pharmaceutical incorporation. Or, as some like to think, at least for them.  
As of early yesterday, it was first discovered that, at around 11:00 p.m. on the 5th, Miss Annette Bathe was arrested for her work with one man in the conspiracy, Dr. William Birkin. It is assumed that Br. Birkin has either fled the city or is in hiding here. Authorities have yet to find him.   
More Umbrella arrests in Raccoon are soon to follow, sources say. As my colleague Andrew Baggs pointed out, crime is definitely not paying for the Umbrella corporation."  
  
  
Erza stopped reading, her eyes were hurting in the dim light.  
Any ways, she knew how it all turned out, her parents were attorneys representing one Umbrella employee, and they kept tabs on the case.   
Until the last moment...  
It had all happened so fast. On September 12, her third day in Raccoon City, a friend of her new college's friends, Mary White, had come down with a "minor" skin disease, although the doctors had told her parents that the sickness was "somewhat mysterious".  
Everything had done wrong from there. Two days later, on the 12th, the investigation was suddenly halted, and Umbrella was let off the hook. Although this upset many of the locals, including her, the decision was final. Umbrella was allowed to continue their renovation of a building in the outskirts of the city. The STARS team, reporting fearing for their lives, had fled the country.  
The next day, Mary died. Erza, feeling terrible, took three days from classes at the university. From there, she started to ride her Iron Horse four times a day, and signed up for the local racing tournament.   
Things started to become normal again. Erza had dealt with her loss, and was trying to move on. That all changed on the 18th, the day her parents left town.  
Reports started to come in at full - speed that over 200 people in the town were infected. And, although town meetings were held, nothing was done about Umbrella's cooperation Until, on the 19th, Chief Irons held his last press conference;  
" This city is being infected by a terrible disease, and we must react. Currently, we are sending in experts to help give out antibodies. Although this seems horrible, it is not life - threatening, only 4 so far have died of the disease, and out of those 2 seem to be non - related.  
"But, I will make it clear that he believe Umbrella is involved. Within days, the Raccoon City will obtain a search warrant, signed by the Honorable Ronald Allen and myself, and we search the entire premise of the new building. I vow to rid this town of skin aliment, and wipe of that Umbrella scum."   
The search warrant was never attained.   
Three days later, the "skin disease" went out of control. People started to die by the hundreds, and... she didn't know what happened after that. All of the sudden, the town was overwhelmed by the undid, and she lost all contact with the outside.  
They were still out there now. The stench of rotten flesh seeped into the small garage, the smell flaring her nostrils. They pounded on the garage door like wild animals, wanting...  
My? Blood? Flesh? I guess those police officers were right..   
She didn't have the time to think about that right now. She just wanted to get out of here, away from her house, away from this town...  
And I can't wait around here forever. I have to get out of this town.  
She grabbed her helmet with sudden confidence. She jumped onto her European made motorcycle, and waited for the engine to rev up a little. She counted to ten, then peeled out of the garage, bracing herself for the sudden impact, and the dangers that would lay ahead for the college freshmen. Her life had already changed... forever. 


End file.
